User talk:Kranitoko
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Spec Ops Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro RE: Logo Hi Kranitoko. I just now visited this wiki to check on the logo. It took about 15 seconds, but the logo did load for me, and I see it on all pages. If you're still not seeing it, submit a report using , and it should get fixed soon. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Afiliation Request from Cheevo Archive Wiki Hi Admins of the Spec Ops Wiki, I am here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Spec Ops Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly what Cheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides and to Video Game (such as Spec Ops: The Line) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the Spec Ops Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the Spec Ops wiki on our main page and add the Spec Ops Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis. We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Thanks .50CalAssassin - Talk To Me Fellow Editors! 08:12, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderators? Can I make users Chat Mods? And if so how? Thanks Walkthroughs I'm gonna be writing a detailed walkthrough for each chapter based on SkaylerNET's videos. It's gonna be a hell of a lot to put on one page, though. Is it okay if I create a page for each chapter of the walkthrough as I go? Thank you. Status: Chafed!